


The Cozy Cloak.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, prompt, sex on a cloak, yeah that's a tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo get busy on a cloak. Thorin's cloak to be more specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cozy Cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I received in my Emails!! And who am I to reject some delicious Bagginshield??

Thorin and the burglar had become very close during their journey, even after their rocky start of marching over distant lands, nearly being eaten by trolls, being saved by elves, _elves_! Then being captured by the grotesque goblin king and finally being caught and almost killed by the white Orc, but being saved by large eagles and then being dragged into a strange looking skin changers house and now this. Truth to say their journey didn’t get off to a terrific start, but after the hug on the top of the Carrock and the hobbit’s comforting words, Thorin and the hobbit had become increasingly close.

And now here they were, in the middle of a never ending forest, filled to the trees with elves, Thorin grumbled to himself as he sharpened his sword on a sheet of rock, his company was now fast asleep all except his nephews and the master burglar, Fili and Kili were currently busy throwing stones into the murky water of a stream that ran nearby and the hobbit was scuttling across the camp, cleaning up the dishes the dwarves had left and keeping the fire stocked, the forest seemed darker and colder than anything the young hobbit had seen before and Bilbo was obviously shaking from the cold, not used to the cold and very ill prepared for it, and it made Thorin’s stomach twist in a way that he had not felt since he was a young dwarrow.

Thorin looked down at himself and noticed the fur cloak covering his shoulders, he sighed before he placed down his sword and got to his feet, before walking quickly to the hobbit who was currently kneeling by the fire and dumping the fur cloak on his back and shoulders, hearing a startled squeak as he quickly marched away, not daring to look back at the hobbit that was looking at him with thankful eyes.

\----

Thorin tossed on his mat deep into the night, not having the comfort or warmth of his cloak for it was still cosily wrapped around the hobbit who was now sleeping soundly, Thorin frowned, he had meant to do the chivalrous deed but the hobbit was right to feel cold, Thorin rolled out of his cot and jumped to his feet before marching over to the hobbit determined to flip him off his cloak.

Thorin soon arrived at the hobbit’s side and looked down, all the anger flooding from his body as he saw how contented the burglar looked as he slept, Bilbo’s lips were curved in a light smile and his eyes hooded gently on his rosy pink cheeks, the mess of blond curls were even messier and spread above his head like a halo and- Thorin shook his head viciously, he needed his cloak.

“Master Burglar?” Thorin started as he nudged the sleeping hobbit with the toe of his boot. “Mister Baggins?”

The hobbit stirred awake then and looked up at Thorin with confused eyes and the confidence Thorin once had was gone.

“Master Thorin? What are you doing up so late?” Bilbo asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“May I have my- my cloak back, please, Master Baggins.” Thorin asked and Bilbo hummed and closed his eyes once more.

“But it’s so cold.” Bilbo whined.

“I have noticed that.” Thorin grumbled, obviously annoyed.

“Just join me then.” Bilbo stated and Thorin felt like he had been punched in the gut, unsure if he had heard the hobbit correctly.

“Wha- what?” Thorin choked and Bilbo sighed as he snuggled into the make shift pillow he had made.

“Just join me, Thorin.” Bilbo stated again with a sigh, obviously annoyed at having to repeat himself.

Thorin swallowed thickly, unsure if he should take the hobbit up on his offer or just run back to his mat and forget about his cloak altogether. But before he could even think this over his body was already kneeling down and lifting the corner of the cloak and climbing underneath, the hobbit instantly melting into his side as he did, Thorin rose and extended his arm to the side before the hobbit caught it and used it as a pillow, the hobbit then tucked up his knees and nudged them into Thorin’s side, making the dwarven king realise just how small the hobbit was.

Thorin just laid their awkwardly, looking up to the dark tree branches that sheltered them, not even a single star twinkled in the dark sky allowing only the fire to light them, Thorin swallowed thickly feeling nervous about putting his hands on the hobbit that the hobbit would find disrespectful, his brain continued to stir until a sudden huff of breath brushed across his neck.

“Thorin, if you are uncomfortable sharing my cot then maybe you should-” Bilbo started as he looked up at the burly dwarf and Thorin started making a disagreeing sound.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just this position.” Thorin started, thanking his beard for covering most of the blush spreading over his cheeks as he rethought his words.

“What about it?” Bilbo asked getting onto his elbow and looking down at the flustered dwarf king.

“Well, this would be how one holds a lover and not, I mean, I-” Thorin mumbled and Bilbo giggled slightly.

“Well,” The hobbit breathed as he ran his hand up Thorin’s chest and fiddled with the strings that fell from his low cut collar. “How would it feel if we... were lovers?”

Thorin looked at the hobbit with wide eyes, contemplating his answer.

“It would feel... nice...” Thorin said awkwardly and Bilbo furrowed his brow slightly.

“Nice? Is that it?” Bilbo asked dryly and Thorin paused.

“ _Very_ nice.” Thorin said awkwardly again and Bilbo rolled his eyes before turning his back to Thorin, Thorin missed the contact instantly.

“Forget I said anything.” Bilbo hissed as he closed his eyes once more.

“What do you want me to say?” Thorin hissed, wanting to please his hobbit- _the_ hobbit, _the_ hobbit, but completely unable to.

“I want you to speak from your heart.” Bilbo replied simply.

“I did.” Thorin protested. “I said it would be _nice. Very nice._ ”

Bilbo only sighed and Thorin just frowned again, he didn’t speak from his heart, he spoke from his mind, as muddled as it was, he wasn’t one to get the two mixed and if he told the hobbit it was nice he meant it, he thought the hobbit was lovely and to have...intercourse, with him would be nice, incredibly nice! Stupendously nice! It would be brilliant!

But the words got stuck in Thorin’s throat and only came out as a strangled yelp, this caught the hobbit’s attention and he turned slowly on his side to look at Thorin with concerned eyes.

Thorin wasn’t a dwarf of words, he was a dwarf of action.

Thorin lunged forward and pressed his lips fiercely against the hobbits, causing the smaller hobbit to squeak and grip onto his broad shoulders, the dwarf pushed his tongue against the hobbits closed lips, the hobbit practically purred and opened his mouth, allowing Thorin’s tongue to explore his mouth, the dwarf unconsciously rolled them over and took his place above the hobbit as he untied the hobbit’s breeches, Bilbo ran his hands down Thorin’s chest and tugged his shirt up and over his shoulders before placing it behind his head before running his fingers through Thorin’s hair and tugged at his braids, making the large dwarf pull away from the hobbit’s lips with a growl before pressing them against his neck and biting gently, the hobbit sighed deeply as Thorin continued to lick and nibble at his pale bared neck.

“Is this nice?” Bilbo asked with a huffing laugh as Thorin hummed against his neck, his beard tickling Bilbo’s neck as he did causing the small hobbit to giggle.

Thorin continued to work his way down Bilbo’s neck and chest, pushing past every piece of cloth barrier as he did as the hobbit unlaced his breeches, Thorin soon shuffled out of his thick trousers, pulling of his undergarments as he did, luckily the air under his cloak was warm, the hobbit gasped as he felt the thick arousal brush his thigh, he pushed off his own shorts and under garments, exposing himself to the handsy dwarf who had settled between his thighs, Bilbo shivered slightly as Thorin ran his hands up his sides, Thorin grinned.

“Still cold, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked cheekily and Bilbo huffed wrapping his fingers around one of Thorin’s braids, tugging him closer as a result.

Thorin felt around the cloak, knowing that one of the concealed pockets had some- he stopped feeling around when he found a rounded lump in one of the coats pockets, he dove his hand in quickly and pulled the bottle out before he read the label in the light of the fire.

He soon poured the gel on his fingers and rubbed them together in a hope to warm the gel up before pressing them to the hobbit’s puckered entrance.

Bilbo squirmed under him and Thorin leaned forward to press kisses to the hobbit’s neck before pushing his first finger in, the hobbit squeaked slightly and Thorin numbered words of comfort into the hobbits pointed ear, still aware of the slumbering company around them, as soon as the hobbit was comfortable with the first finger he pushed in a second before pumping them both in and out.

“I’m ready Thorin,” Bilbo whispered. “I’m ready.”

Thorin grunted against his neck and swiftly pulled out his fingers from his writhing hobbit, only aware Bilbo had got the gel bottle in his hands when the hobbits hands reached down and covered his length in the cool gel, Thorin moaned at the contact, maybe a little too loudly, before he placed his hands either side of Bilbo’s head and pressed the tip of his length to the hobbit’s entrance, picking up a pace as he pounded in, the hobbit squealed slightly and wrapped his legs around Thorin’s thick waist and arms around his broad shoulders as he continued to plunge into the hobbit before he pulled almost all the way out and then drove back in, he repeated this several times and picked up the pace slightly, Bilbo squealed again as Thorin hit that one point deep inside of him and Thorin continued to pound into that spot until the hobbit cried out and came across the dwarf kings chest, Thorin continued to pound into the hobbit until he released inside of the hobbit, his hips twitching as he did.

Thorin soon pulled himself off the hobbit and flopped down next to him, laying on his back once again and panting as he brushed his unruly hair back with his thick fingers, Bilbo did the same thing but soon began cleaning himself and Thorin up with his handkerchief (read _: the piece of rag from Bofur’s coat_ ) before he cuddled into his side once more, Thorin once again extended his arm to the side for the sated hobbit to rest his head on, said hobbit was now twisting his fingers lightly in Thorin’s chest hair and tracing the corners of the inky black tattoo that peaked through, Thorin continued to pant, obviously not as young and spry as the hobbit and definitely not as young as he used to be, Bilbo laughed breathlessly against Thorin’s chest and Thorin looked down at the hobbit, the curly haired creatures cheeks now a deeper shade of pink and hair curlier and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck.

“Was that nice?” Bilbo asked with a smile and Thorin smiled slightly.

“It was better than nice,” Thorin agreed. “It was great.”

Bilbo giggled and placed his hand to rest on Thorin’s hard abdomen.

“I’m glad.” Bilbo smiled before he pressed a kiss to Thorin’s jaw.

Thorin smiled and watched as the hobbit fell into a blissful sleep, before he cuddled _his_ hobbit closer, and if any of the others saw him spooning around the little hobbit that following morning, they didn’t dare to comment, especially if the risk was the chance of receiving their kings rage.


End file.
